Yamada Takayuki
Perfil thumb|250px|Yamada Takayuki *'Nombre:' 山田孝之 (やまだ たかゆき) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yamada Takayuki *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Guionista y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kagoshima, Japón *'Estatura:' 169 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Esposa y un hijo **Hermana mayor/actriz Tsubaki Kaori **Hermana mayor/cantante SAYUKI *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Sobre Yamada Takayuki Nació en Naha, Okinawa, pero se crió en Satsumasendai, Kagoshima hasta la edad de 15 años. Es el menor de tres hermanos con dos hermanas mayores, Kaori y Sayuki, quienes trabajaron como modelos para revistas para adolescentes a finales de los años noventa. Yamada fue encontrado después de ir de compras con sus hermanas frente a Laforet Harajuku. Después de ser explorado, en su tercer año de escuela secundaria se mudó de Kagoshima a Tokio. Yamada se graduó de una escuela secundaria en Tokio, pero no fue a la escuela secundaria porque quería centrarse en su carrera como actor. Hizo su debut en 1999 protagonizando el drama de televisión Psychometrer Eiji 2. Su gran debut fue en el drama de 2003 sobre la natación sincronizada de Water Boys, tomando el papel principal como Kankuro Shindo. Fue elegido para retratar a Shindo a través de las audiciones entre cientos de actores jóvenes. Yamada continuó su éxito en el papel principal con Socrates in Love como Sakutaro Matsumoto al año siguiente. En el mismo año, recibió el Premio Newcomer en 2004 en los Premios Elan d'or y fue nombrado primer personaje de imagen del recién reformado Metro de Tokio. A partir de 2017, Yamada fue el único personaje de imagen masculino que Tokyo Metro ha tenido. Después de su triunfo en la televisión, obtuvo su primer papel principal en Densha Otoko, que luego se convirtió en la 14ª película más vendida de Japón en 2005. Dramas '''Actor' *The Naked Director (Netflix, 2019) *Kyo Kara Ore wa!! (NTV, 2018) ep.6 *dele (TV Asahi, 2018) *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018) ep.5 *Yareta Kamo Iinkai (TBS-MBS, 2018) *Hagoku (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Michibikareshi Shichinin (TV Tokyo, 2016) *REPLAY & DESTROY (TBS-MBS, 2015) *Aoihonoo (TV Tokyo, 2014) ep.11 *Nobunaga Concerto (Fuji TV, 2014) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun Season 2 (TBS, 2014) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Akuryo no Kagi (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (TBS, 2011) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun (TBS, 2010) *Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.4-5 *Churasan 4 (NHK, 2007) *Taiyo no Uta (TBS, 2006) *Byakuyako (TBS, 2006) *Densha Otoko Special (Fuji TV, 2006) *Start Line (Fuji TV, 2005) *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.1 *H2 (TBS, 2005) *Churasan 3 (NHK, 2004) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File 3 (TBS, 2004) *Fire Boys (Fuji TV, 2004) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003) *Churasan 2 (NHK, 2003) *Hatachi (Fuji TV, 2003) *Onmyoji Abe no Seimei (Fuji TV, 2002) *Akahige (TBS, 2002) *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File 2 (TBS, 2002) *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) *Koi ga Shitai x3 (TBS, 2001) *Jidan Kosho Jinnai Tamako Ura File (TBS, 2001) *Churasan (NHK, 2001) *Aoi Tokugawa Sandai (NHK, 2000) ep.34-37 *Rokubanme no Sayoko (NHK, 2000) *Psychometrer Eiji 2 (NTV, 1999) Productor *Saint Oniisan (Piccoma TV, 2018) Películas Actor *Step (2020) *50 First Kisses (2018) *Hard Core (2018) *Cinema Fighters (2018) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2017) *Ten (2017) *Gintama (2017) voz de Elizabeth *Ushijima the Loan Shark The Final (2016) *Ushijima the Loan Shark Part 3 (2016) *Nanimono (2016) *Terra Formars (2016) *Nobunaga Concerto: The Movie (2016) *Bakuman (2015) *Shinjuku Swan (2015) *Ushijima the Loan Shark Part 2 (2014) *Monsterz (2014) *The Mole Song: Undercover Agent Reiji (2014) *The Devil's Path / Kyoaku (2013) *The Rakugo Movie / Rakugo Eiga (2013) *I'll Give It My All ... Tomorrow / Ore wa Mada Honki Dashite nai Dake (2013) *Bungo: Stories of Desire / Bungo Sasayakana Yokubo (2012) *Lesson of the Evil (2012) *The Samurai That Night / Sono Yoru no Samurai (2012) *MILOCRORZE - A Love Story (2012) *Ushijima the Loan Shark (2012) *The Floating Castle / Nobo no Shiro (2012) *Arakawa Under the Bridge (2012) *Looking For A True Fiancee / Yubiwa Wo Hametai (2011) *Unfair: The Answer / Anfea the answer (2011) *GANTZ Perfect Answer (2011) *Oba: The Last Samurai (2011) *GANTZ (2011) *Vegenance Can Wait / Ranbou to Taiki (2010) *13 Assassins (2010) *The Seaside Motel (2010) *Chasing My Girl / Oarai ni mo hoshi wa furu nari (2009) *Crows Zero 2 (2009) *M.W. (2009) *Battle League Horumo / Kamogawa Horumo (2009) *252: Signal of Life (2008) *Ikigami: The Ultimate Limit / Ikigami (2008) *Maiko haaaan!!! (2007) *Crows Zero (2007) *Say Hello for Me / Sono toki wa kare ni yoroshiku (2007) *The Letters / Tegami (2006) *Train Man Densha otoko (2005) *Jenifa (2004) *Dragon Head Doragon heddo (2003) *The Cat Returns Neko no ongaeshi (2002) voz de Lune Productor *Saint Oniisan 2 (2019) *Day and Night (2019) *Hard Core (2018) Guionista *Day and Night (2019) Documentales *Takayuki Yamada Documentary: No Pain No Gain (2019) *Yamada Takayuki no Kannu Eigasai (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Yamada Takayuki no Tokyoto Kitaku Akabane (TV Tokyo, 2015) Teatro *'2019:' Dirty Rotten Scoundrels - papel de Freddy Benson *'2018:' City of Angels - papel de Stone *'2014:' The Full Monty - papel de Gary Schofield Anuncios *Fujitsu "Arrows" (2017) junto a Oguri Shun *Frima "Fril" (2016) *Sony Interactive Entertainment "PlayStation 4" (2015) *The Coca-Cola Company "Georgia" (2014) *Storia "MARO" (2014) *TEPCO Hikari Lifestyle (2005-2006) *Tokyo Metro (2004) *Maruchan Ramen Noodle (2004) *Blood Bank with Fukada Kyoko (2003) *Coca Cola (2002) Vídeos Musicales *Superfly - Good-bye (2016) *Wednesday Campanella - Ono Imoko / 小野妹子 (2015) *Kazuya Yoshii (吉井和哉) - Bill Mania / ビルマニア (2009) *SBK - white sonata no.8 featuring PES (2008) *ORANGE RANGE - Shiawaseneiro / シアワセネイロ (2008) Discografía 'Singles' Colaboraciones *Akanishi Jin - Choo Choo Shitain (2016) *Fujifabric - Cannes no Kyuujitsu feat. Yamada Takayuki / カンヌの休日 (2017) Reconocimientos *'2019 1st Asia Contents Awards:' Best Actor *'2018 The Annual CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actor junto a Suda Masaki por dele *'2018 13th CONFiDENCE AWARD DRAMA PRIZE:' Mejor Actor por dele *'2012 67th Japan Broadcast Film and Art Grand Prize:' Mejor actor secundario en la categoría película por "Samurai of That Night" *'2012 17 th Japan Internet Film Awards Japan Movie:' Premio actor secundario por Samurai of That Night, The Castle of Noboru y The Evil Teachings. *'2012 34th Yokohama Film Festival:' Premio a actor secundario por Samurai of That Night, The Castle of Noboru y The Evil Teachings. *'2011 10th New York Asian Film Festival:' Star Asia Rising Star Award *'2006 48th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Byakuyako *'2005 Oricon Best Leading Film Actors:' Mejor Actor de Reparto clasificado en 4to. por Densha Otoko *'2004 42nd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu *'2004 8th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor Actor de Reparto clasificado en 2do. por Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu *'2004 Japanese Academy Awards:' Best Newcomer Curiosidades *'Grupo:' THE XXXXXX (2019- ) **'Ex-Grupo:' JINTAKA (junto a Akanishi Jin) *'Aficiones:' Fútbol, tomar fotografías, coleccionar figuritas y tocar la guitarra. *'Habilidades:' Equitación y baloncesto. *Descubierto a la edad de 15 años por un cazatalentos en Harajuku. *Cuando estaba en la secundaria, pertenecía a un club de jardinería. *En 2006, Sponichi informó que tiene un hijo de cuatro meses fuera de matrimonio con la modelo Chiho (ちほ). Sin embargo, también se dijo que Yamada paga la manutención y los gastos de manutención. *El 28 de octubre de 2010 el medio de comunicación americano The Hollywood Reporter lo agregó a la lista como uno de los 10 actores que ha llamado la atención del mundo. *El 1 de enero de 2012, presentó un registro de matrimonio en la oficina de Tokio en la mañana con una mujer no celebridad 7 años más joven con la que ha estado saliendo durante aproximadamente 2 años. *Anunció el embarazo de su esposa en octubre de 2012. Nació su hijo a principios de marzo de 2013. *Participó en la portada para el álbum: This Is For You -the Yellow Monkey Tribute Album. *Publicó su primer libro titulado "Jitsuroku Yamada" el 12 de marzo de 2016. El libro es una colección de ensayos escritos por el actor. También contiene una transcripción de una larga conversación que el actor tenía con el atleta Sou Takei sobre el tema de "defectos de la humanidad" . Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial 2 *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yamada Takayuki-1.jpg Yamada Takayuki-2.jpg Yamada Takayuki.jpg Yamada Takayuki-4.jpg Yamada Takayuki-5.jpg Yamada Takayuki-6.jpg Yamada Takayuki-7.jpg Yamada Takayuki-8.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JProductor Categoría:JGuionista